La academia alquimista
by Robin18kurt
Summary: Hola, despues de tanto tiempo actualizo!XD, espero me dejen sus comentarios al respecto, ademas me gustaria que dieron sus opiniones amorosas, bueno mejor leanlo y me cuentan XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los teen titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.**

_Nota _

_Este es un fic en que los jovenes titanes van a una academia para aprender a usar la alquimia. Ahora no tiene nada que ver con la trama que tiene la historia, es como un nuevo inicio en la vida de los titanes, ahora estan en el mundo en donde la alquimia es lo que vale. La historia va a conservar a los personajes pero de conosiendose de otra manera. Ademas abra una personaje adicional que influira mucho en la trama de la historia._

**Coloco esto para que se preparen para lo que viene.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**La Academia Gama**

El amanecer llego pronto esa mañana, no habia duda...habia llegado la primavera, y junto con ella muchas sorpresas. La suava luz de la mañana se colaba en el cuarto de Robin donde dormitada tranquilamente esperando con ansias una respuesta su peticion para entrar a la Academia de alquimistas,

Se desperto mientras recibia el tibio calor de la luz que se instalaba en su cuarto, miro por la ventana y miro al tipo de las cartas, se levanto rapidamente y espero la llegada de la respuesta de la Academia. Se escucho el toque de la puerta y fue a abrirla para recibir la carta.

Robin –Gracias Lionel, toma (le paso dos monedas)-

Lionel –De nada Robin, y gracias- se subio a su bicicleta y se fue mientras Robin cerraba la puerta.

Se sento y dejo la carta en la mesa y se fue a poner su ropa. Se puso una camisa roja al igual que el pantalon, tenia un chaqueton de tela que era totalmente negro y en la parte de atrás con una estrella de 6 puntas bordada de color rojo. Luego abrio la carta pero no la leyo, la dejo dada vuelta donde no habia nada escrito...le atemorizaba el ser rechazado. Se hizo un desayuno que consistia en un vaso de leche y un trozo de pan. Al terminar tomo la carta y comenzo a leerla:

_Estimado Sr. Robin:_

_La Academia Gama tiene el prestigio de ser la mejor Academia de todas las otras, lo que por siglos a sido asi, sin embargo, hay leyes y reglas que estipulan los manejos de las Academias, usted tiene el honor de ser aceptado en nuestra Academia como estudiante, lo que por consiguiente trae ciertas reglas las cuales estan adjuntas en esta carta. Nosotros lo estaremos esperando con ansias y con anhelo de esperar grandes cosas de usted por lo cual a sido aceptado._

_Se despide atentamente a ud. _

_Agata Pryde S._

_Directora de la Academia Gama._

Robin estaba atonito. Lo habian aceptado, a él. Despues de un momento pudo entenderlo bien¡SI lo habian aceptado!. Pero recordo que habian reglas, y si las reglas incluian a los padres él no...no podria... Pero despejo esa idea de su mente, eso no deberia ser un obstaculo, busco dentro del sobre y encontro otro papel en donde estaban las reglas, lo desdoblo y leyo:

_Reglas basicas de la Academia Gama:_

_1° Al entrar en la Academia no se puede salir a menos que mueras o te gradues (debes ir a la Academia a aceptar esta condicion y firmar, o simplemente no vas y te daremos de baja, tienes hasta el 30 de septiembre para firmar o te daremos de baja rechazando toda posibilidad de reivindicacion)_

_2° Deberas ingresar a la Academia el primero de Octubre llevando contigo tus maletas con ropa y objetos personales ya que la Academia lo alojara con las mejores comodidades posibles, lo que por consiguiente no podras salir de la Academia sin un permiso autorizado por el Director de la Academia._

_3° Podras recibir visitas bajo autorizacion siempre y cuando no lleven nada metalico ni nada que permita una huida de la Academia, de lo contrario la persona la cual ha ido a visitar sera llevada a la carcel por incumplimiento de reglamento bajo condiciones legales._

_Cualquier incumplimiento de estas reglas sera penado con la expulsion de la Academia y sin poder inscribirse en ninguna otra Academia hasta que el Director estipule lo contrario._

Robin se preocupo un poco por la primera regla ya que era dificil decidir si arriesgar su propia vida por una vaga fantasia que tenia de pequeño...lo mejor era que tenia mucho tiempo para decidirlo. Era 21 de septiembre, le quedaban 9 dias para decidirlo. Se escucho la puerta, fue a ver quien era pero se abrio de golpe, se escondio tras un armario. Eran dos personas grandes y vestidas de rojo que llevaban una cadena de oro en un bolsillo que tenia la camisa que llevaban, registraron el lugar buscando algo...al parecer no lo encontraron ya que se enfurecieron mucho y destruyeron todo a su paso, luego se fueron dejando un papel en la mesa con una extrana figura. Robin salio de su disimulado escondite para analizar el papel que habian dejado en la mesa, no lo entendia mucho pero estaba seguro de que era alquimia, lo tomo para verlo bien y se dio cuenta de que era alquimia explosiva. No alcanzo a reaccionar antes y tiro el papel antes de lanzarse contra la ventana para huir de la explosion, se corto un poco los brazos al romper los vidrios pero le preocupaba mas su pequeña casa. Estallo el papel destrozando toda la casa y Robin solo pudo salvar la foto de sus padres luego de que su casa fue destruida, en la foto estaba él cuando pequeño junto a su padre, madre y con su pequeño hermano. Llegaron los alquimistas de agua para apagar unas cuantas llamas que seguian intactas en unos trozos de madera. Interrogaron a Robin acerca de lo sucedido y lo explico con todos los detalles posibles, los alquimistas de agua escucharon atentamente y le explicaron que fueron los alquimistas del fuego del Norte, Robin no comprendio mucho pero supo que eran peligrosos. Los alquimistas se llevaron a Robin a la Academia para hacerlo firmar ya que no podia estar solo en la calle sin ninguna proteccion, Robin iba muy nervioso pensando en todo eso ¿de verdad tendria que arriesgar vida para ser un buen alquimista?. Si. Tenia que hacerlo, al llegar a la Academia firmo y por insistensia de los alquimistas Robin se tuvo que alojar de inmediato en la Academia.

Robin tuvo que ir a hablar con el Director de la Academia para explicarle lo que habia sucedido y para pedirle ropa para poder cambiarse ya que practicamente solo llevaba lo que tenia lo puesto, el Director le toco los hombros y copio el modelo de la ropa y se fueron creando varias ropas mas de la misma manera de la que llevaba Robin el cual quedo muy impresionado.

Director –Robin, no puedo hacer mas por ti...sin embargo tendras todo mi apoyo y proteccion de los alquimistas del Norte. Espero que esto te baste y aprendas todo lo que puedas en mi Academia- tomo las copias de la ropa y se las paso (eran 7) y luego le ordeno que se fuera.

Robin –Gracias señor Director, recordare lo que me dijo y sere el mejor estudiante que jamas a pisado esta Academia, Se lo prometo.- dijo esto y se fue a su cuarto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ese fue el primer capitulo espero sus opiniones para saber si les gusto o no...este capitulo es corto para hacer un tipo de evaluacion y saber lo que piensan al respecto.

Adios, los vere en el otro capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los teen titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.**

**Nota**

**Hola. Gracias por sus reviews, ahora para que lo sepan no es un crossver entre full metal alchemist y los teen titans, aunque de ahi saque la idea pero no es igual, va a ser distinta pero se parece un poco. En este capitulo se presentaran los otros titanes y se conoceran, pero con un poco de dificultad al principio.

* * *

**

Las clases empiezan en la Academia Gama

Robin ya se habia acostumbrado a la Academia, ya habia pasado una semana y casi siempre iba a la ciudad a pasear o a cumplir con ciertos pedidos de los Alquimistas mayores. Como todavia no empezaban las clases podia salir hasta las 8:00 de la tarde, despues de eso la Academia se cerraba y no podia entrar hasta el proximo dia, no sin antes cumplir con el castigo por haber llegado tarde.

Faltaba poco para el ingreso de los demas estudiantes, tres dias, durante todo el tiempo veia a los estudiantes que iban a firmar, pero se acordo de uno en particular.

flash back

Acababa de desayunar y se dirigiria a la sala para ver quien hacia tanto ruido, cuando lo vio se sorprendio, era un tipo mas bajo que el y que llevaba una gran tunica verde,se acerco mas para verlo... estaba...cantando.

-Ohhhh siiiiiii, nena, me tengo que ir -se arrodillo-perdoname, pero es la unica salidaaaa, pero ya nada queeeedaaaa -se paro nuevamente-ahora me voy, pero volvere por tiiii, ya queeresss miaaaa-

Parecia que ahi terminaba la cancion ya que no canto mas y dejo de bailar, todos los alquimistas ahi presentes estaban riendo pero contenidamente ya que estaba llegando el Director, todos se callaron de inmediato exepto Robin y otro alquimista del cual se habia hecho amigo.

Logan -Vengo a firmar- dijo sin comprender por que reian todos, ahora sin contensiones.

Robin -Hola, veo que eres muy simpatico, eh?-le dijo aLogan

Logan -Eso parece...solo vine afirmar y todos se rien...acaso me equivoque de lugar?-

Robin -No, este es el lugar correcto-

Logan -Entonces de que se rien?-

Robin -De tugran entrada...- dijo riendo - ya que eresss miaaaa- dijo imitandolo haciendo que todos se rieran nuevamente, pero ahora mas estrepitosamente.

Logan -ohh...de eso se reian...- bajo la cabeza un poco -pero si era solo una cancion...-

Robin -Si, pero debes de admitir de que esa cancion esun poco tonta...-

Logan se enojo un poco -Tonta? encuentras una cancion asi tonta?- Robin retrocedio un poco, mientras que Logan se acerco al papel y firmo, y mientras se iba de laAcademia miro a Robin y le dijo -La proxima vez que te veo tu quedaras comoun tonto...- se dio la vuelta yse fue mientras seguia cantando su cancion.

Fin del flash back

Ahora que lo recordaba se acordo tambien de su amenaza, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, era el Director.

Director -Robin, necesito pedirte algo...- Robin asentio con la cabeza -quiero que vayas a la ciudad y le entregues esto...- le paso una carta -a lavendedora del puesto de alquimia. Comprendido.-

Robin -Si señor...pero tengo una duda...-

Director -Dime, cual es?-

Robin -En la carta salia escrito en el final "_Se despide atentamente a usted, Agata Pryde, Directora de la Academia Gama_" y usted es un hombre...como explica eso?-

Director -Veo que te diste cuenta... bueno es un tipo de distraccion para mis enemigos.-

Robin -Oh ya entiendo, aun asi...por que Agata?-

Director -Ese era el nombre de Esposa...-

Robin -Utilizo el nombre de su esposa para protegerse?-

Director -si es un tipo de estrategia...mira si utilizo el nombre de mi esposa ellos van a asumir que yo he muerto y que por lo tanto mi esposa ha heredado todo, entonces al asumir eso yo no correria ningun peligro y no se atreverian a atacar a una dama representante de la politica-

Robin -Su esposa es politica?-

Director -Si, es una Senadora muy querida por todos.-

Robin -Bueno señor, gracias por la informacion, ya me voy-

Director -Muy bien, que te vaya bien-

Robin se fue en direccion a la puerta principal, iba abriendo la puerta pero se dio cuenta de que alguien del otro lado de la puerta queria entrar, espero a que se abriera la puerta yvio a una hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes y con pelo rojo. Se miraron y Robin le dio el paso, ella paso diciendole un gracias y una sonrisa en sus labios. Robin se sonrojo y siguio su camino con una gran sonrisa.

Despues de unas horas Robin habia llegado a la Tienda de Alquimia, entro y saludo a la señora que atendia, despues de una presentacion le paso la carta.

Robin -SeñoraHylda, el Director de la Academia le manda esta carta- le paso la carta y espero por una respuesta.

Hylda leyo la carta y le dijo -Esperame un momento, Mesier Robin- se dirigio a una estanteria y saco varios pergaminos y unas cuantas plumas, se dirigio a Robin y se las paso. -El Director quiere que te pase esto, son plumas con alquimia escribiran todo lo que digas...siempre y cuando se lo ordenes, estas plumas tienen una duracion de 4 meses asi que utilizalas sabiamente. Adios Mesier Robin y Suerte.-

Robin -Gracias Lady Hylda, aprecio mucho lo que hizo.- Hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

Al llegar le agradecio al Director y se fue a su cuarto guardando los pergaminos y las plumas, ya faltaba poco.

Primer Dia de Clases

Los otros dos dias se habian pasado muy rapido y se preparaba constantemente para su primer dia.

Todos los estudiantes se reunieron en una gran sala esperando a su Tutor. Robin reconocio a varios de los que estaban ahi, al chico de la cancion, a la chica de la puerta y muchos otros. Cuando llego el Tutor todos se pusieron de pie y lo saludaron.

Tutor -Buenos dias nuevos estudiantes, espero que vengan preparados ya que este año sera mucho mas duro que todos debido a las inquietantes amenazas de los Alquimistas del Norte- miro a Robin debido a lo ocurrido en su casa. -Como no los conozco me gustaria que me dijeran su edad y su nombre, empezando por usted- le apunto Robin.

Robin -Yo soy Robin y tengo 14 años.-

Tutor -Continuen los demas, no sean timidos.-

Logan -Muy bien, yo soy Logan y tengo 13 años.- despues miro a Robin con fingido desprecio.

Kory -Yo soy Kory- miro a Robin -Y tengo 14 años- todos la quedaron mirando ya que era muy hermosa.

Viktor -Yo me llamo Viktor y tengo 15 años-

Raven -Yo soy Raven y tengo 14 años- dijo mientras Logan la miraba con entusiasmo.

(Quiero saltarme los otros ya que no tienen ninguna revelancia con la trama de la historia).

Tutor -Y ella...-paso a la sala una muchacha con pelorubio y unos profundos ojos azules -es una estudiante allegada de otro pais...dejare que ella misma se presente...-

Marina -Hola a todos, yo me llamo Marina y tengo 14 años, estoy muy alegre de estar aqui.- Todos los chicos quedaron mirando a Marina ya que era muy hermosa, lo que hizo que Marina se pusiera nerviosa y se sonrojo.

Tutor -Bien Marina por favor ubicate en algun sitio...- Marina obedecio y se sento entre Robin y Kory -Ya que todos estan listos empezaremos con la primera clase.-

Se hizo un profundo silencio ya que el Tutor saco unapequeña quimera.

Tutor -Su primera clase sera...copiar objetos o seres vivos.-

* * *

Fin del segundo Capitulo espero que les haya gustado y quiero agraderles a todos los que dejaron sus opiniones y sus dudas, espero haberles aclarado lo de Full Metal Alchemist. 

Adios, los espero en el tercer capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los teen titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comic.**

Nota

Hola de nuevo amigos...quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, sugerencias y todo lo demas, quiero agradecerles ya que me motivaron para seguir esta historia...a lo mejor lo de las plumas de verdad parecia magia, pero no era la intencion de lo que queria hacer, aun asi me gustaria que me siguieran diciendo lo que esta mal y lo que no les gusta, eso me hace sentir muy bien...recibir sus comentarios y todo me hace sentir que todavia me falta mucho para ser el mejor¡Si jajaja!. En este capitulo les explicare lo que significan lossignos y los sellos para este mundo de Alquimia, asi que no tendra mucha aparicion de los Titanes ya que para seguir la historia deberan saber esto, aun asi les prometo un capitulo proximo dentro de los proximos dos dias ya que en este es solo como un agregado para la historia...asi que por eso les dare un capitulo proximo para que no se enojen conmigo.

* * *

**Sellos y Signos**

Los sellos son la representacion demoniaca que los humanos tienen para invocar o conjurar las fuerzas que habitan los otros mundos, los cuales son:

1°-El mundo espiritual: este trata del mundo en el cual a las personas no le interesan las cosas materiales y busca algo mas alla que lo que pueden ver, para poder entrenar rezan y cumplen penitencias impuestas por ellos mismo de lo cual cumplen con consagraciones en fechas impuestas. Hay personas que saben tanto acerca de eso que son denominadas "medicos espirituales" que pueden hacer que una persona mejore solo con su conciencia y vitalidad que es trasmitida a trves de una plegaria. Por el contrario hay gente que nesecita la energia espiritual para poder vivir y es ahi donde interfieren lospadres espirituales. Estos transmiten el espiritu y la conciencia hacia alguna persona que lo nesecite. Al hacer eso se transforma en un "parentesco espiritual" ya que la energia vital de ambos se hace una sola y convive con ellos hasta que mueran. Para hacerse un Alquimista Espiritual debes primero comer el Pasto Espiritual que crece en los montes mas altos y solo las personas que logren subir esos montes sera digno de tomar el Pasto Espiritual y utilizarlo sea cual sea la intencion. El que coma de este Pasto sera bendecido por los espiritus y le otorgaran sus poderes a cambio de deboto servicio y aprecio hacia las reglas que ellos establezcan, sin embargo, hay algunos que se resisten a obedecer estas reglas y solo utilizan sus poderes para su propio beneficio, claro que esto esta muy gravemente penado y se considera una muerte absoluta sin oportunidad de devolver su alma a algun otro cuerpo. Estos (los que desobedecen las reglas) estan obligados a vivir una vida espiritual, es decir, otorgando sus poderes a personas que han comido correctamente del Pasto Espiritual, el individuo se apoderara de su conciencia y estara obligado a respetar todo tipo de reglas que estan incluidas en su basto mundo de inservidumbre y esclavitud.

2°-El mundo normal: Este es el mundo en el que la gente esta acostumbrada a vivir sin ninguna experiencia de Alquimia natural, solo la producen a traves de medios materiales de los cuales no tienen ningun talento y solo investigan para entender la Alquimia y para practicarla solo para su propio beneficio...aun asi estan acechando el mundo financiero el cual destruye todo tipo de surgimiento de Alquimia en el cual estan todos envolvidos. Los que no poseen ningun tipo de Alquimia en especial se les dice "Despurizado" ya que no poseen la pureza de las cosas provenientes por naturaleza...sin embargo, hay personas que se especializan en la Alquimia elemental, tal como es la Alquimia por pergaminos solo que esta vez esta hecha a traves de ingredientes y almacenados en pociones.

3°-El mundo Alquimista: este es en el cual estamos todos nosotros, y cada uno de ustedes posee un tipo de Alquimia en especial, la Alquimia se basa en 4 grandes elementos, tales como son, El Agua, El Viento, El Fuego y La Tierra. De estos se derivan todos los otros tipos de Alquimia, y se inicia la base para sustentar todo lo demas en el mundo en el cual vivimos, sin embargo, todos modifican parte de la Tierra para lograr un mayor efecto en las Alquimias, todos los que posean alguno de los cuatro elementos podra controlar todos los derivados que su Elemento posea.

Ahora les mencionare sus Elementos o los derivados (sera el de los teen titans los cuales mencionare) Robin, tu posees el Elemento del Fuego...¡Te felicito! (Robin se alegro y miro a Logan con burla) Logan tu eres un derivado del Elemento de la Tierra, el cual es la Vida Animal (Logan solo asentio) Raven tu tienes un Elemento especial, es el de la Oscuridad...mas tarde te dire que es exactamente. Viktor tu Elemento es nuevamente especial...tambien hablare contigo mas tarde (asintio tambien) Star tu Elemento es uno particular, sin embargo tendre que hablar contigo tambien asi que esperame y Marina tu Elemento es el del Agua...¡Tambien te felicito!...espero grandes cosas de ti Marina, no me desepciones.

Raven, Viktor y Star siganme...(avanzaron hacia una sala que estaba contiguamente y les dijo) Ustedes salieron privilegiados con los otros 4 grandes Elementos: Luz, Oscuridad, Metalico y Cibernetico. Raven tu eres el Elemento Oscuro, Star tu eres el Elemento de Luz y Viktor tu tienes dos Elementos los cuales son el del Metal y la Cibernetica. Sin embargo, estos 4 grandes Elementos son recientemente nuevos y nadie conoce sus alcances asi que me gustaria pedirles que no se descontrolen ya que asi liberan Alquimia involuntariamente y podrian causar grandes catastrofes si se descontrolan, asi que intenten no enojarse o perder la paciencia, para eso contamos con clases "extras" a las cuales ustedes tendran que ir. (Todos asintieron sin comprender mucho, pero aun asi lo hicieron ya que era mejor confiar en ellos y no hacer lo que quisieran, ademas unas clases "extras" no estarian mal)

Los Signos son utilizados para los Alquimistas que recien estan aprendiendo a utilizar la Alquimia, al principio deben escribirlos en un pergamino para poder utilizar su Alquimia, sin embargo, luego de que ya aprendes las cosas basicas de la Alquimia puedes utilizarla sin un pergaminoy haces los signos en la mente y con tu mano liberas la Alquimia. Despues de que ya puedas utilizar la Alquimia sin un pergamino tu Elemento representante se liberara y podras utilizarlo voluntariamente y no a traves de lo que sientas en ese momento, tu Elemento te dara un nombre el cual deberas recordar para Invocarlo y utilizarlo para defenderte o defender a alguien, pero para esto hay reglas, no puedes decirle a nadie el nombre que te dio tu Elemento a menos que el Elemento califique que la persona a la cual se lo vas a decir sea alguien muy importante para ti, el aceptara y tu podras decirlo.

* * *

Bueno, eso es lo que deberan saber para el futuro de este fic, no creo que hagan muchos comentarios acerca de esto pero igual me gustaria pedirles uno que otro comentario, para saber si entendieron o si no para explicarlo mas explicitamente.

Ahora quiero agradecer a los que dejaron reviews: **Raven Youkai**, **lightfire, f.titan, Sligerer, anixizha, Ninja Misterioso y a dark-night-girl.**

Gracias a todos ustedes por darme las ilusiones de que puedo seguir este fic.

Adios y hasta la Proxima!.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los teen titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.**

Nota

Hola de nuevo! Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, espero que lo hayan entendido y dejado sus comentarios al respecto, en este capitulo tratare de establecer la relacion de los Teen Titans y no me mal interpreten por como lo hare, aun asi me gustaria que todos lo que leen Fics dejen sus comentarios...ya que cuando uno los lee se siente como el ¡mejor escritor del mundo! Gracias y aqui les va el capitulo, tal como lo prometi...en 2 dias.

* * *

Los Titanes se conocen.

Todos intentaban hacer la copia de la quimera, y solo unos pocos lograron crearla perfectamente... uno de ellos fue Marina y el otro Viktor...nada mas. Robin logro crear a la quimera pero muerta, es decir, la copia que hizo estaba muerta. Logan se mofaba del intento de Robin, el hizo a la quimera igual solo que con otros tipos de animales, esos eran: Perro, Aguila y elefante...el Tutor lo felicito ya que pudo crear una copia distinta basandose en su ejemplo, en otras palabras, "creo" una quimera viendo un ejemplo. Kori intentaba de todos los medios posibles hacer el simbolo, pero no le salia bien, el Tutor le enseño un truco para copiarlo y se le hizo mas facil hacer el simbolo...pero aun asi no le salia bien, su copia parecia un peluche...aun asi le gusto y se lo guardo para ella. Raven lo logro pero su copia no salia al 100 bien, asi que ella insistia y insistia hasta que le quedo bien. Despues de unos 15 minutos todos lograron hacer la quimera perfectamente.

Tutor -Bien, ya que todos lograron hacer su copia empezaremos con la segunda parte de esta clase, van a formar grupos de 3 personas y van a salir al patio de la Academia y van a copiar 15 objetos que vean afuera, al hacer las 15 copias me las deben traer, si no son perfectamente iguales no las traigan ya que se arrepentiran. Ahora les dire sus grupos.

Todos los estudiantes se miraban entre ellos ya que no podrian elegir con quien estar, algunos ya se habian hecho amigos de otros mientras hacian la copia de la quimera, y preferian estar juntos.

Tutor -Bien el primer grupo es: Marina, Logan y Robin. El segundo grupo: Star, Raven y Viktor. El tercer grupo es: Raymond, Alexia y Raiko. El cuarto grupo es: Agata, Caetano y Richard. (_Puse los demas grupos ya que decidi que iban a influir en la historia como los rivales de los Titanes_) Bien tienen 45 minutos para copiar los 15 objetos, y no intenten engañarme o sino seran expulsados-

Todos se pusieron de pie y se juntaron con sus compañeros de grupo para luego salir al patio de la Academia. Logan fue donde Marina y le ayudo a pasar a traves de la puerta luego entro él y le crro la puerta a Robin quien iba pasando, la abrio de nuevo y vio que Marina lo estaba esperando mientras regañaba a Logan por lo que habia hecho, Logan solo la escuchaba pero no hizo nada.

Marina -Robin, por favor disculpa a Logan...se que no lo quizo hacer con intenciones...-

Logan la interrumpio -Mentira! si lo quize hacer...fue con la mayor intencion posible...-

Marina -No lo escuches, de verdad lo SIENTE- dijo esto ultimo mirando a Logan, quien no pudo hacer mas que aceptar -Lo ves...vamos?-le dijo a Robin quien no habia escuchado nada ya que estaba mirando a Kori.

Robin -Oh, si claro vamos-

Todos se dirigieron al patio...este era gigante y tenia muchas bancas y arboles, habia una pileta y una parte donde habia mucho pasto, en una esquina habia un quiosco que tenia un color rojo, en el centro de el patio habia una gran estatua que representaba al mejor Alquimista de todos los tiempos...su nombre era: Richard Von Linchester.

Todos los grupos se separaron y empezaron a buscar los 15 objetos que iban a copiar, el tercer grupo no se llevaba bien pero tenian demasiada experiencia en la Alquimia ya que sus padres representaban a la Comision Alquimista de Flyssa (que era el nombre del pais en el que estaban), todos ya habian empezado a copiar objetos menos el grupo de Robin.

Robin -Bien grupo seria mejor empezar con algo facil...-pero fue interrumpido

Logan -Si, ya que Robin no puede con grandes retos...- le dijo a Robin en tono de reto.

Robin -Bien, entonces cada uno copiara 5 objetos, y los traera aqui...- Marina se fue enojada soltando un"HOMBRES" antes de irse, Robin miro a Logan y le dijo -El que traiga 5 objetos mas dificiles que el otro estara con Marina...de acuerdo?-

Logan -Si, me parece...Empecemos-

Robin y Logan se separaron para empezar con su pequeña competicion de Copias, empezaron a copiar todo loque veian y luego se lo mostraban entre ellos para vr los objetos del otro...y siempre los botaban diciendo que eran demasiado faciles de hacer y buscaban objetos mas grandes o mas chicos para copiarlos, despues empezaron con los pajaros que encontraban y mas tarde con animales que ahi se encontraban.

La mayoria de sus compañeros los observaban ya que siempre que copiaban algo lo llevaban y creian que no era muy dificil de hacer y lo botaban para hacer uno mas dificil. Despues de 30 minutos Robin y Logan estaban cansados de copiar cosas y de tanto cansancio se desmayaron.

Marina -Genial, ahora nos reprobaran por esto...- Dijo esto mientras cogia a Robin y a Logan en una camilla que habian traido los otros estudiantes que observaban, con un poco de ayuda los pudieron llevar a la enfermeria para que descansaran.

Tutor -Bien Marina, supongo que no alcanzaron a terminar asi que por lo tanto recibiran un castigo por no haber trabajado como un equipo para lograrlo, cuando despierten avisama.- le dijo esto a una Marina muy sonrojada por el reto que acababa de recibir. Luego el Tutor miro a los demas -Y ustedes siganme, vamos a seguir con la clase todavia les quedan 15 minutos-

Todos obedecieron la orden del Tutor y se fueron conversando acerca de lo ocurrido, Marina se quedo mirando a Robin y a Logan quienes descansaban no muy tranquilamente.

Inconciente de Robin

_Todo lo que se escucha es la explosion y unos gritos ahogados por el sonido de los pasos de los Dragones, quienes fueron invocados por Alquimistas de Fuego.Hay una persona que es reconocible, si surostro es familiar es posible que sea Ella...no imposibleElla murio en esaocasion y ya no hay vuelta atras. Pero que tal si no murio? nadie lo sabe con exactitud, ademas no hay duda de que Ella era la mejor, o me equivoco?. Al decirlo asi parece como si fuese una heroina. Y no lo era para ti?. Claro que si, pero solo para mi, nadie mas reconocio su talento como Alquimista, sino que al contrario, la destruyeron solo por estar en contra del Dirigente de los Clanes Amistados de Flyssa, de verdad creo que el la asesino. Si, lo que debemos hacer es acabarlo!. Que? no, como se te puede ocurrir eso, idiota. Ese idiota eres tu, ademas no creo que sea tan mala idea, es decir, por algo se te ocurrio, no?. NO, a ti se te ocurrio y todo esto es idea tuya, asique ¡dejame en paz!._

Robin recupero el conocimiento y se sento, estaba sudando y Marina estaba al lado de él preguntandole algo, pero no alcanzaba a oirlo, lo unico que oia era un "debes matarlo...matarlo". Marina estaba asustada yobservaba el comportamiento de Robintotalmente aterrorizada mientras llamaba a la doctora que se encontraba atendiendo a Logan quien estaba delirando, estaba intentandocalmar a Robin quien se habia caidode la cama y gritaba "NO",cuando la doctora llego Robin escapo por la ventana y se fue corriendo hacia una esquina del patio de la Academia.

Doctora -Tutor, Robin escapo muy rapido yse esta comportando muy raro...lo necesito aqui ahora-la doctora colgo el telefono y fue donde Marina-Tu anda a ver a Logan- le ordeno.

Marina -Muy bien, doctora, digale a Robin que nos busque- se fue donde Logan quien se estaba poniendo de pie.

Logan -Oh...hola Marina, como estas?-

Marina -Hola Logan, y tu no estabas delirando?-

Logan -No, solo lo hice para que viniese la Doctora...peroya que Robin empezoallorar la Doc se fue...asi que ahora me voy...Vienes?-

Marina -Asi que hiciste todo eso solo paraestar con la Doctora?...Oh...eres increible!- se fue muy enojada y Logan la siguio.

Logan -Asi es, pero espera...no tienes que irte solo porque queria estar con ella, al contrario deberias entenderme ya que soy un joven y ella una espectacular Doctora...pero no queria nada con ella, solo que me conociera...- Marina estaba caminando rapido y Logan la seguia, hasta que se dio vuelta y le dijo.

Marina -Mira, todos los hombresson iguales...ven a una chica bonita y quieren estar con ella solo porque es hermosa, pero ni uno se da el tiempo de conocerla...estaria con cualquier hombre que fuese distinto yse interesase en conocerme y no en mi cuerpo-Logan le cerro el paso murmurando algo... -Muevetey sigueme- se abrio paso empujando aLogan quien no hizo mas que seguirla.

Los dos se fueron, Marina y Logan se dirigieron hacia su salon esperando una respuesta del Tutorpara saber como se encontraba Robin, hay Marina saco un libro y se puso aleer mientras Logan pensaba en varias cosas.

El Tutor se dirigio hacia la enfermeria con mucha rapidez ya que estaba preocupado por Robin. Al llegar la Doctora estaba conversando con Robin.

Tutor -Veo que ya te sientes mejor Robin, sigueme tenemos que hablar-

Doctora -No creo que deba ponerse de pie Tutor debido a su condicion podria sufrir de delirio y una alta fiebre-

Tutor -He dicho que venga esto es grave y de suma importancia...asi que Robin ven- se puso a caminar en direccion contraria a la sala de clases.

Robin -Estare bien Doctora...aprecio su preocupacion perodebo irme...Gracias!- dicho esto se fue siguiendo al Tutor quien caminaba muy apresurado.

Los dos se fueron mientras ninguno de los dos se atrevia a decir algo ya que cada uno sabia de que se trataba...pero no estaba seguro, al mirar a su lado izquierdovio al grupo de Kori el cual estaba conversando acerca desus hogares.Al observar al Tutorle dio un escalofrioya que parecia muy enojado.

Al llegar donde el Tutor indicaba que pasara a Robin se le helo la sangre...era la oficina del Director

Robin -Debo...debo pasar?- pregunto algo temeroso.

Tutor -Si, entra ahi, debemoshablar los tres-

Robin obedecio, mientras abria la puerta se dio cuenta de queera seguido por Marina y Logan quienes estaban escondidos detras la pared del pasillo.Abrio la puerta y se encontro con el Director quien estaba firmando algo muy sospechoso ya que tenia escrito el nombre de Robin en una esquina.

Director -Adelante-Robiny el Tutor obedecieron -Tomen asiento y empezemos- obedecieron de nuevo.

Tutor -He solicitado una conversacioncon usted debido a la condicion de Robin, debido a las circunstancias me parecio prudente que resolvieramos esto ahora ya que podria ser muy tarde en un futuro-

Director -Entiendo...tu que me tienes que decir al respecto Robin?-

Robin -Emm, yo no se de lo que estan hablando...si es por el desmayoya me siento mejor-

Tutor -Eso no Robin...tu incidente mientras estabas inconciente-

Robin -Yo solo estuve pensando...tenia la sensacion de una presencia dentro de mi, pero ahora se hizo mas fuerte y senti que casi se apoderaba de mi...-

Director -Comprendido, entonces esa "cosa" que esta dentro tuyo...tiene nombre?-

Robin -Me dice que se llama Sparrow, eso que tiene que ver?-

Tutor -Nosotros sabemos lo que te dijo...yno podemos correr ese riesgo...-

Director -Sin embargo, podemos ayudarte a controlar a ese tal "Sparrow", pero primero debes darte vuelta y dejarme ver tu nuca-

Robin obedecio sin comprender mucho lo queel Directorle habia dicho, sin embargo,lo hizo. El Director con el Tutor observaron un pequeñoSello que estaba en la nuca de Robin.

Director-Como me lo suponia...-

Robin -Que? que cosa tengo?-

Director -Estasmaldito por un Sello de controlacion...-

Robin -Que?Eso no puede ser posible...eseSello lo hizo mi madre para protegerme...-

Director-Bueno, entonces tepuso eseSello tu madre, verdad?-

Robin -Si.Cuando yo cumpli 10 años me lo hizo...este Sello que tan malo puede ser?-

Director -Tutor, explicale...-

Tutor -Si señor. Bueno Robin, este Sello esta prohibido ya que sus efectos son para hacer que la persona que tiene este Sello haga todo lo que la persona que hizo el Sello le diga...en otras palabras eres un titere de la persona que te hizo ese Sello, inclusive la muerte, este Selllo es muy raro pero muy poderoso, aun asi pocos Alquimistas pueden lograrlo hacer, que nombre tenia tu madre?-

Robin -Nunca me dijo...a decirverdad yo la admiraba ya que podia hacer todo lo que ella quiciese, nunca me dijo su nombre ya que dijo que eso no importaba y solo debia llamarla Madre...-

Director -Creo que deberas irte por el momento...solo trata de calmarte.-

Tutor -Gracias por su tiempo Director...Adios!-

Dicho esto se fueron en total silencio pensando en lo ocurrido ya que esto podria afectar su futuro como Alquimista, todo debia ser parte de algun truco planeado meticulosamente.

* * *

Hola! creo que les debo una disculpa ya que no pude escribirlo antes de 2 dias, ademas me quedo corto, espero que el proximo sea mas largo...Adios!.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los teen titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.**

Nota

Hola! espero que estan bien. Quiero agradecerles mucho sus reviews y a ustedes por continuar leyendo esta historia. Este capitulo en especial se va a tratar en lo que sucedio en la vida pasada de Robin relatada en un sueño...es algo asi como un Flashback, esto lo hare para no explicarlo despues ademas influira mucho en el transcurso de la historia. Al final habra un pequeño adelanto del, de igual manera sorry por noescribir antes pero me fui de vacaciones y me olvidede mi historia...ademas esto es una porqueria de capitulo asi que lo sientomucho!.

Disfruten el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios al respecto. Enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

El sueño y la destruccion.

Todo estaba callado y a lo lejos se oia el agobiante dolor de aquellos que sufrian bajo las llamas de alquimistas desquiciados que asesinaban en pos de la guerra. Su madre lo ocultaba bajo tibias frasadas en una cama oculta en la azotea de la casa, ella cantaba una cancion para callarlo y para que no escuche los gritos que se estaban avecinando. En un instante el cielo se volvio rojo y en mediode las nubes se acerco un Dragon invocado por un Maestro de la Alquimia del Norte, el Dragon bajo serpenteando y descendio hasta la tierra provocando terror, todos huian de el y los mas experimentados en la Alquimia del Agua intentaron detenerlo pero ante el Dragon dudaron y morian aplastados. Su madre asustada tomo a Robin en brazos y se lo llevo escaleras abajo y escapo fuera de la casa freneticamente, el Dragon la vio y al notar su poder la persiguio...

Demitra -Robin, escuchame, asi que presta atencion, esto es muy importante...

Robin la interrumpio -Pero madre, tengo miedo y no te escucho.-

Demitra -ESCUCHAME!- Robin se asusto aun mas -no te portes como un niño chico, piensa en tu padre-

Robin -Tengo 8 años y mi padre esta muerto y yo tambien quiero estarlo!-

Demitra le propina un cachetada que hace que Robin llore -Despierta! escucha lo que dices, tu padre murio por defenderte, y dices que no quieres vivir? deberia darte vergüenza!- Robin intentaba no llorar, pero las lagrimas le brotaban solas -Ahora pone antencion-

Robin -Cuidado!- el Dragon estaba bastante cerca de ellos y se preparaba para lanzarles fuego.

Demitra giro y tocando la tierra creo una pared de 2mts. lo que hizo para parar el fuego que les habia lanzado el Dragon, despues de eso toco la tierra de nuevo y se hizo un agujero donde ella se encontraba y se movio por debajo de la tierra, el Dragon advirtio esto y lanzo fuego dentro del hoyo, Demitra se dio cuenta de esto ahora creo una pared de agua deteniendo el fuego lanzado.

Demitra -Ahora tenemos un poco de tiempo asi que te lo explicare de modo rapido...-

Robin -No te entiendo, que puede ser tan importante como para arriesgar nuestras vidas-

Demitra -lo que haras si muero...-

Robin quedo sin habla, no sabia como reaccionar ante eso, nunca lo penso ni lo imagino y en su corta vida ya habia perdido el cariño de su padre, como seria sin su madre?

Demitra -Si yo llego a morir quiero que vayas a esta direccion y aprendas todo sobre alquimia que puedas para defender a tu familia, si es que quieres tener una...busca en el sotano de aquella casa, ahi hay dinero suficiente para que vivas bien durante mucho tiempo, y siempre, siempre ayuda a las personas que te soliciten ayuda...- Robin asentia a cada cosa que decia Demitra, y se secaba las amargas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos -Ahora vete por ese camino, cuando encuentres un cruce dirigete a la derecha y corre hasta que veas un pergamino, utilizalo en la pared y esperame hay una hora, si no regreso despues de una hora vete a la direccion que te deje...Comprendido?-

Robin asentio con pesades y algo de angustia, despues de abrazar y besar a Demitra se fue corriendo y perdio a Demitra de vista.

Demitra se depidio mientras Robin se alejaba y se dio media vuelta donde el Dragon impaciente esperaba su momento para atacar ya que no podia destruir aquella maciza barrera de tierra. El Dragon azomo su hocico por la entrada del agujero cuando un pilar de barro inundo su boca.

Demitra -Dejaras a este pueblo en paz, yo Demitra te vencere aqui y ahora! preparate!-

Demitra utilizo un pergamino dejandolo en el suelo y tras dibujar un signo de posesionse paro sobre el y aparecio un angel alado sobre su cabeza.

Angel -Te bendigo con el don de la agilidad, la fuerza y la astucia, que estos dones te protegan en tu futura batalla, y si no es asi, te pago con mi vida la deuda que tengo contigo- tras dichas estas palabras el angel se transformo en un collar quecayo puesto en elcuello de Demitra

El dragon lanzo una bola de fuego que quemo un poco la ropa de Demitra, ella se hecho un poco para atras y tras hacer un signo se levanto una gran olade agua que se llevo alDragon unos metros mas alla, el Dragon se enfurecio y empezo a destruir todo mientras avanzaba, Demitra hizo una capa de barroque los cubrio en un tipo de burbuja.

Demitra -Ahora no le haras mas daño a la ciudad-

El dragon en furecido lanzo una gran llamrada que Demitra tuvo que esquivar a una gran velocidad haciendio vaarios signos, levanto gran torbellino haciendo que el Dragon se elevara muy alto, en la cima del torbellino habia una aguila gigante de color verde y blanco, el aguila empezo a lanzar grandes rafagas de aire hiriendo al dragon, cuando desaparecio el torbellino el Dragon cayo pesadamente sobre una fria superficie, ya que Demitra hizo una muygruesa capa de hielo que hizo que la caida del Dragon fuera muy dura.

Demitra -Espero que eso sea suficiente...-

El Dragon esnfurecio mas, levanto los brazos y se volvio rojo, un aura de color negro lo envolvia, y despues de unos instantes desaparecio en una gran humareda.

Demitra -Uffff, por suerte eso fue todo...-

Demitra desacio el campo y se dirigio en direccion al tunel, pero vio a Robin en la entrada, se enojo pero no se lo menciono.

Robin -Madre¿cuando aprendiste a hacer Alquimia?-Robin se echo para atras a medida que Demitra avanzaba

Demitra -Que...pero si siempre la he utilizado-

Robin -NO, mi padre dijo que tu no eras capaz de utilizar la Alquimia, a ti no te fue transmitido el conocimiento, por eso mi padre queria que te protegiera...-

Demitra -Eso no es cierto...-

Robin -No me mientas!-grito colerico- Tu no eres mi madre...-

Demitra -Robin, yo...- pero no pudo terminar ya que el Dragon con una de sus garras atraveso el pecho de Demitra...Robin recibio un poco de la sangre de Demitra. -Robin, por favor huye!-

Robin no espero otro segundo y corrio de manera inerte a traves del tunel, pensando en demasiadas cosas.

Demitra cerro los ojos y realizo 5 signos mas haciendo que la garra que tenia en el pecho se evaporara. El Dragon retrocedio y grito al aire.

Demitra se dio vuelta y vio que toda la ciudad estaba siendo explotada por demasiados Dragones que destruian y lanzaban llamaradas a las casas y a las personas que corrian a traves de las calles, los Alquimistas que protegian la ciudad se preocuparon por ayudar a la gente y a la vez enfrentaban a los Dragones.

Demitra -Adios! Robin!- Robin escucho esto y retrocedio tan repido como pudo, llego para ver a Demitra la cual se daba vuelta haciendo demasiados signos como para poder contarlos.

Robin -Demitra, que haces?-

Demitra -Lo que tuve que haber hecho Robin, salvarte a ti...Robin por favor no veas esto-

Robin no obedecio y se escondio detras de la garra que al Dragon le habian arrancado

Demitra termino de hacer los signos y detras de ella aparecio una gran capucha y una espada del doble de su porte y se dirigio hacia Demitra, diciendole: " A traves de tu alma purificare tus deseos, dimelos y a cambio de tu alma cumplire tus deseos...aceptas o no?. Demitra acepto y su deseo fue..

Demitra -Quiero que elimines a todos los Alquimistas del Norte que reciden en este pueblo, eliminalos a ellos y protegea Robin de todos los Alquimistas que quieran hacerle daño, a cambio de esos deseos prometo darte mi alma y servirte a cambio de la proteccion de Robin-

La capucha acepto y agitando su espada desato una ventisca azul que despojo el alma de los mencionados por Demitra, luego con las almas hizo un escudo que protegio a Robin, Robin se sintio extraño y luego vio desvanecerse el escudo de almas. La capucha despues de haber hecho esto fue donde Demitra y tomando la espada con la mano izquierda le arrebato el alma y se la llevo con la mano derecha.

Robin vio todo esto, y todo se quedo grabado en su mente, al principio no lo entendio muy bien, despues de unos minutos se volvio hacia donde yacia el cuerpo de Demitra realizando un signo la vio a traves de las nubes.

Demitra -No te dijo tu padre que ese signo era prohibido?-

Robin -No, me dijo que lo utilizara para hablar con la gente que amaba, y bueno tu...tu...-

Demitra -Tranquilo Robin, te entiendo, pero no te preocupes que yo siempre te protegere y estare contigo, ahora dejame ir donde me estan esperando...Hasta pronto Robin!-

Robin -Cuidate Demitra, y visitame a menudo!-

Demitra desaparecio y Robin se calmo y camino atraves del tunel, se fue tranquilo porque sabia que Demitra iba a visitarlo aunque estuviera muerta. Miro hacia atras por ultima vez y vio a Patrick Luthinhamm, que tomo el curpo de Demitra y le hizo un sello en la nuca, despues de eso Demitra se levanto y se dirigio hacia el tunel, Patrick se dirigio hacia Robin y interrumpio su felicidad al vera Demitra.

Patrick -Atras Robin, Demitra no es la misma que conocias, su alma le pertenece a otra persona, yo solo he utilizado el cuerpo de Demitra para traer a una vieja amiga, lo siento!-

Y sin decir mas se fue dejando a Robin perplejo y con un odio irreconocible, se iba a vengar!.

* * *

Adios, se que les prometi un adelanto pero los dejare con la duda y solo pondre el titulo para que deduzcan lo que vendra y de que se tratara el siguiente capitulo, JAJAJAJA lo siento!

"La primera clase fuera de la Academia"

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews de verdad se los agradezco! ahora esperen el siguiente capitulo

Se despide Robin18kurt


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los teen titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.**

Nota

Hola de nuevo! Espero que esten bien y que disfruten los fics, quiero agradecerles a: **alogua, lightfire, sligerer, dark-night-girl,f.titan, Raven Youkai, ninja misterioso, anixizha**. A todos ustedes gracias por sus comentarios, hacen que esta historia sea digna de continuarla, espero que asi sea. Bueno, no los aburro mas, disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

La primera clase afuera de la Academia

Robin -Tutor!- Robin se detuvo mirando hacia el piso

Tutor -Si, Robin?- se volteo para mirarlo

Robin -Señor, ahi adentro menti- dijo firmemente mirando a los ojos del Tutor

Tutor -A que te refieres Robin?-

Robin -Si se el nombre de mi madre...pero no quise decirlo ya que tenia miedo...- miro al piso nuevamente

Tutor -Cual es?- dijo calmadamente

Robin -Ella se llamaba...Demitra- dijo mientras recordaba lo que ella habia hecho por el

Tutor -Demitra, acabas de decir Demitra?- dijo exaltado

Robin -Si...señor, e dicho Demitra...por que?- dijo extrañado

Tutor -Demitra, ese nombre y a esa mujer...muy pocos la conocen como es realmente...-

Robin -A que se refiere Tutor-

Tutor -Demitra, fue capaz de utlizar un sello prohibido...que acabo con los Dragones que hace años invadieron Flyssa, ella los extermino y ofrecio su alma a cambio de la paz de Flyssa-

Robin -Si, yo lo vi, ella me cuidaba...hasta que murio...-

Tutor -Ella tenia una pequeña alianza con otros Paises de Alquimistas, especialmente con los Norte, ven vamos a mi oficina tendre que explicartelo alla- caminaron hasta una pequeña sala que quedaba debajo de la escalera que llevaba al recreamiento de Alquimia.

Robin -Que pasara con los otros estudiantes?-

Tutor -Ahora me encargare de eso, esperame adentro-

El Tutor se fue con direccion al patio, ahi encontro a todos los estudiantes con los 15 objetos copiados, los observo a todos y se dio cuenta de que los 15 objetos de Logan y Marina tambien estaban ahi, los felicito y les dijo a todos.

Tutor -Escuchenme todos, en este momento estare ocupado asi que haran un ensayo de 3 pergaminos acerca de lo que aprendieron de la copia de objetos, cuando terminen dejen los pergaminos en mi mesa y saldran aqui nuevamente esperando nuevas instrucciones, quedo claro?-

Todos asentieron y Logan levanto la mano para que el Tutor lo observara.

Tutor -Si, Logan?-

Logan -emm...bueno, el ensayo...es en grupos...o individualmente...?-

Tutor -Individualmete...Alguien mas tiene alguna pregunta?-

Todos se quedaron inmoviles y conforme avanzaron hacia el salon, el gurpo de Logan y Marina permanecieron ahi.

Tutor -Algun problema chicos?-

Marina -Quisiesemos que nos dijera que ocurre con Robin?-

Tutor -Ahora no les tengo alguna noticia novedosa, pero les puedo asegurar que no corre ningun peligro, ahora cumplan con sus obligaciones, vayan!-

Obedecieron y se dirigieron a la sala de clases. El Tutor se dirigio a su oficina y encontro a Robin analizando un libro, Robin se exalto al ver al Tutor y dejo el libro donde estaba, se sento al frente del Tutor el cual comenzo a hablar.

Tutor -Demitra...ella era una mujer pasiva que le gustaba cuidar niños, pero despues de que murio su hermana gemela..- fue interrupido por Robin.

Robin -Ella tenia una hermana gemela?- dijo parandose

Tutor -Si, por favor toma asiento...- obedecio -ella tenia una hermana gemela...tu madre...ella murio cuando tu padre te estaba protegiendo mientras ella busco una pequeña abertura que abria paso al techo de la casa...tu madre tenia mucho miedo, y tu padre los cubrio a ambos de las grandes bolas de fuego que entraban por las ventanas, Demitra estaba llegando a tu casa cuando vio que se estaba quemando completamente, tu padre estaba cubriendo a tu madre, el estaba muerto pero tu madre aun podia responder un poco, ella le dijo a Demitra que te cuidara y se hiciese pasar por ella para que tu no sospecharas nada, ella con un signo de invocacion llamo a un aguila y huyeron de ahi...-

Robin -Asi...que...Demitra...no...es...mi...madre...?-

Tutor -Lo siento Robin, pero tu madre se llamaba Alexandra-

Robin -Alexandra...-

Tutor -Demitra con ayuda de unos alquimistas del Norte te hicieron un sello para hacerte olvidar el nombre de tu verdadera madre...yo lo se porque antes Demitra era mi mejor amiga, ella me conto todo, y luego me entere de sus amistades con los clanes del Norte...Robin, no creo que Demitra haya hecho algo muy bueno con ellos...-

Robin -A que te refieres, ella era tierna y le encantaba esta Aldea...ella no seria capaz de hacerle daño-

Tutor -Un dia despues de su ultima asamblea con los Alquimistas del Norte atacaron Flyssa...ese dia la enfrente y dejamos de ser amigos, ella traiciono a la Aldea y despues la salvo, eso fue lo mas extraño, luego de un tiempo la volvi a ver pero no era la misma Demitra que conoci...estaba muy diferente...-

Robin -Eso fue porque el Dirigente de los Clanes Amistados de Flyssa hizo un sello en el cuerpo de Demitra, dijo que iba a resucitar a alguien que de verdad le importaba, una amiga, el utilizo el cuerpo que era de Demitra y resucito a su amiga...es por eso que el cuerpo de Demitra aun vive pero su alma no...-

Tutor -Entiendo...aun asi, no podremos hacer nada, por lo que te recomiendo que vayas con tus compañeros ya que despues tendremos muchos trabajos por hacer...-

Robin sin decir nada se levanto y se fue despacio, arrastrando los pasos se dirigio hacia la sala donde todos sus compañeros escribian el ensayo, se dirigio a su asiento y saco tres pergamino y comenzo a escribir, Marina se le acerco y le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Marina -Hola Robin, te sientes bien?-

Robin -Si, eso creo...-

Marina -Eso espero, tienes que escribir un ensayo de 3 pergaminos acerca de la copia de los objetos-

Robin -Vale, gracias Marina!-

Marina se alejo y continuo escribiendo su ensayo, Robin comenzo a escribir pensando en todo lo que le habia sucedido.

Despues de que todos terminaran con sus ensayos el Tutor dio por terminada la clase y los hizo dirigirse a la sala donde se encontraba el almuerzo servido.

Tutor -Bien, por ahora comeremos para reunir fuerzas, ya que despes de esto tendremos una salida al bosque para que aprendan la proxima clase, en la cual tendran que tener mucha energia...Disfruten la comida!-

Todos asintieron y se sentaron en los grupos que se habian establecido anteriormente.

Robin, Logan y Marina estaban conversando con el grupo de Star, Raven y Viktor. Conversaban de distintos temas y se conocian a traves de las experiencias que habian vivido.

La comida estuvo tranquila y casi todos estaban saciados, despues de unos minutos el Tutor condujo a los grupos a la entrada de la Academia.

Tutor -Bien, antes que nada, esta es una salida para practicar, evaluar y conocer. Si alguien comienza a jugar, me ocupare de que reciba un buen castigo...bien vamos!-

Todos avanzaron en conjunto con el Tutor el cual iba cantando una cancion en otro idioma, mientras avanzaban todos iban hablando acerca de lo que sentian por saber la mayor cantidad de signos.

El sol pasaba a traves de unas hojas muy brillantes que permitian el paso de la luz, el Tutor le apunto al arbol y dijo.

Tutor -Todos, deberan sacar una hoja de ese arbol, cuando lo hagan tomen la hoja con la mano izquierda y con la derecha haran el signo de copiar objetos y luego con la izquierda pondran la hoja en el suelo, entendido?-

Todos -SI, Señor-

Tutor -Muy bien, cuando terminen acerquense donde yo estoy para empecemos el nuevo ejercicio-

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al arbol para arrancarle la hoja, se separaron en los grupos de siempre y comenzaron a copiar al arbol.

-Primer intento-

Robin tomo la hoja con la mano izquierda, con la derecha hizo el signo y luego puso la hoja en el suelo. De el suelo donde estaba la hoja salio una pequeña hojita, que al momento de salir se marchito enseguida. Robin miro hacia abajo mientras Logan se burlaba de su intento.

Cuando Logan se dejo de burlar de Robin hizo lo mismo para hacer crecer el arbol. Del suelo se levanto una gran enredadera que atrapo a Logan y lo subio muy alto, Logan desde lo alto comenzo a gritar mientras todos lo observaban desde abajo.

Logan -Chicos!Ayuda!-

Robin -Tutor, Logan esta alla arriba, lo puede ayudar?-

Tutor -Por suspuesto, vamos!-

Se dirigieron donde se encontraba Logan, quien estaba diciendole a los demas que podia ver sus hogares, el Tutor les dijo que volviesen con sus propios asuntos mientras el ayudaba a Logan, todos obedecieron y siguieron haciendo el respectivo ejercicio. Robin y Marina se quedaron viendo el "espectaculo" que protagonizaba su amigo y compañero. El Tutor comenzo a formar unos sellos y de pronto la enredadera solto a Logan quien al caer girtaba como un loco, el Tutor hizo un sello mas y aparecio una hoja que detuvo la caida de Logan.

Tutor -Listo, ahora Logan, ten mas cuidado.-

Marina tomo la hoja con la mano izquierda y con la derecha hizo los signos, puso la hoja en el suelo y de ella broto una replica total del arbol, Robin y Logan observaron el arbol y luego miraron a Marina quien saltaba de la alegria, el Tutor la felicito, le invito a dirigirse donde se encontraban las otras chicas que lograron hacer el arbol, todas las chicas de la clase lograron hacer el arbol y solo uno de los chicos tambien pudo, su nombre era Rayko y era un tanto frio con los demas. Todos los demas chicos se miraron y empezaron nuevamente.

Despues de unos 45 minutos despues de que todas las chicas y Rayko lograron hacer el arbol, ninguno mas podia copiarlo, el Tutor (al igual que los demas que hicieron el arbol) estaban totalmente aburridos de esperarlos y se fueron hacia la Academia, dejando a cargo de todo el grupo a Caetano.

Tutor -Mientras continuan intentando los demas de hacer el arbol no quiero que se separen y los que logren hacerlo envialos hacia ese arbol (apunto a un arbol que tenia una cinta roja) ninguno se va hasta que todos terminen, considerenlo un castigo. Caetano, no van a volver a la Academia hasta que terminen todos de hacer ese arbol, esta claro?.-

Caetano -Si Tutor.-

Tutor -Bien, espero que vuelvan pronto. Adios!-

Los chicos se quedaron mirando como se iban los demas, y reiniciando nuevamente el ejercicio. Logan cada vez que lo intentaba hacia una flor distinta, nigun arbol. Robin lograba hacer arboles pero de un tamaño muy reducido. Los demas podian hacer el arbol pero el arbol que hacian no tenia ninguna hoja. Robin y Logan se dieron cuenta de esto y comenzaron a observar la manera en que los demas hacian el signo, lo analizaron bien y luego lo utilizaron, del suelo brotaron dos arboles identicos al que tenian que hacer, pero despues de unos segundos se incendiaron.

Robin y Logan -Ahhhhhhhh, se quema, se quema!-

Todos miraron y vieron los dos arboles quemandose que habian hecho Logan y Robin, los miraron y sin saber que hacer, empezaron a lanzarle tierra. Al ver que no servia comenzaron a desesperarse y se reunieron para hacer un plan.

Raymond hizo un signo muy extraño para todos y del cielo aparecio una nube negra que solto una lluvia sobre los arboles en llamas que los apago al instante.

Raymond -Tengan cuidado! par de idiotas...- se alejo y continuo con su ejercicio.

Robin y Logan -no somos idiotas...-

Todos volvieron a practicar, observando cada cierto tiempo a Robin y Logan quienes continuaban practicando con un poco de miedo.

Cuando en el cielo se pudo observar la luna, casi todos ya habian terminado de hacer el arbol, solo faltaban dos...Robin y Logan. La mayoria estaba durmiendo en algun arbol apoyado. Caetano los apuraba y les daba constantemente consejos para hacerlo, ellos escuchaban atentamente pero nunca lograban hacerlo.

Robin -oye...Logan- llamo a Logan en un susurro.

Logan -que quieres?- tambien en susurro.

Robin -creo que nos tendremos que quedar aqui toda la noche...-

Logan -mmm...creo que si, y si de hecho es asi, ellos tambien tendrian que quedarse tambien, verdad?-

Robin -Si, pero seremos los peores alquimistias y todos se burlaran de nosotros-

Logan -Bueno, entonces tendremos que esforzarnos mas!-

Robin -SI, y tengo una idea...-

Logan -Te escucho...-

Robin -Cuando hicimos el mismo signo que ellos logramos hacer los arboles, pero se incendiaron, pero si mezclamos nuestra manera de hacer los sellos con la de ellos, tal vez funcionaria...-

Logan -No estoy muy seguro, pero que mas da...intentemoslo!-

Robin y Logan hicieron lo que habian planeado y al momento de poner la hoja en el suelo de ella broto un gran arbol con mucho brillo, igual al otro, solo que estos dos arboles tenian muchas mas hojas y brillaban aun mas.

Robin y Logan -SI! lo hicimos! somos los mejores!- y comenzaron a hacer un baile tipico de victoria, gritaron, bailaron y cantaban lo mas fuerte que podian, luego se miraron y se separaron al instante.

Logan -Emmm, yo lo hice primero...-

Robin -Mentira, yo fui!-

Logan -YO-

Robin -YO-

Caetano -YA! dejen de pelear, vamonos!-

Todos siguieron a Caetano quien se marchaba caminando un poco rapido, se detuvieron al ver a Caetano dudando del camino correcto.

Viktor -Caetano...sucede algo?- pregunto ya que Caetano no avanzaba

Caetano -...alguno recuerda el camino a la Academia...?-

Todos -NO-

Caetano -Entonces...creo que estamos un poco...perdidos-

Todos bajaron la cabeza en forma de desaprovasion. Y como nadie sabia que hacer, siguieron caminando en direccion Norte. Todos iban conversando acerca de que camino deberian tomar y de vez en cuando tenian ciertas discusiones acerca de las diferentes opiniones que daban Robin y Logan.

Despues de 15 minutos de caminar hacia el Norte y no encontrar nada, decidieron analizar el camino correcto para no seguir gastando mas energias. Despues de unas cuantas decisiones que se tomaron el resultado fue caminar en direccion Oeste y luego ir hacia el Norte nuevamente, para lograr determinar ese camino Raymond se subio a un arbol y vio el techo de la Academia en aquella direccion. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se encaminaron con mas energia que antes.

Luego de unos 45 minutos, lograron llegar al lugar que habia visto Raymond, pero no era exactamente la Academia.

Robin -Esta no es la Academia...donde estamos?-

Caetano -No lo se, pero no se ve seguro...vamonos de aqui!-

Antes de que pudieran partir de vuelta, aparecieron 7 sujetos con unas capas de color negro...

* * *

Adios! y les agradeceria mucho que me dejaran sus comentarios. Cuidense.

Robin18kurt


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los TT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.

_Nota._

_Hola, despues de tanto tiempo por fin actualizo XD, espero dejen sus comentarios respecto, y espero que disfruten este capitulo despues de haberlos dejado botados tanto tiempo...Bueno, no los aburro mas.(gracias por los que dejan reviews)._

_

* * *

_

Problemas en las Fronteras de Flyssa.

Todos corrian y el bosque estaba totalmente oscuro, solo se podia ver algunos "arboles" al frente, las sombras, los arboles, todo era difuso, mas de alguno tropesaba o chocaba en su desenfrenado afan de correr de los sujetos con capuchas.

Caetano- Esperen!!!- grito en medio de unos arboles que formaban un circulo

Raymon- Para que!? esos sujetos de atras nos persiguen-

Robin- Si, tienes razon- dijo sarcasticamente a Raymon- corre como una bebe!- Raymon se detuvo, al igual que a los demas

Raymon- Me llamaste bebe?- pregunto dandose vuelta

Robin- Si!, eso te dije. Eres un gran y oloroso bebe!- dijo mirandolo

Raymon -Oh, con que eso crees?- pregunto acercandose

Robin- Si, ya lo oiste- dijo avanzando tambien

Raymon-Bueno...no soy un bebe, soy inteligente y se que no debemos luchar en contra de ellos, nos  
matarian, no pretendo ser alguien que no soy...-dijo al frente de Robin y con una voz fuerte

Robin-Si, tienes razon...-dijo tocandole un hombro-corre!- dijo mientras corria

Logan-Gran valiente que resulto ser...-dijo con su reconocido tono para insultarlo

Robin y Raymon iban corriendo pero no podian avanzar, era como estar en una ilusion, los demas observaban alrededor para ver a alguien, pero solo se veian sombras y arboles.

Raymon- por que no avanzamos???- le pregunto a Robin

Robin-Creo que estamos en algun tipo de ilusion...-dijo parando de "correr"

Caetano-Chicos cuidado!!!-

Robin y Raymon miraron hacia donde apunto Caetano y vieron dos capuchas negras que se acercaban hacia ellos.

Todo se veia oscuro, era como un cuarto cerrado, sin ventanas ni puertas. Al mirar a los lados vio a los otros chicos tirados en el piso y moviendose para zafarse de las cuerdas. Aparentemente era el ultimo en despertarse.

En el cuarto aparecio una de esas capuchas que los habian atacado, se acerco hacia Caetano y lo desamarraron, solo a él. La capucha lo tomo y se lo llevo al centro del cuarto.

Capucha- Saludos, soy el lider de los Guardianes Fronterizos de Laucariusse, y ustedes son intrusos-

Caetano- Dejanos ir, solo somos chicos!- dijo asustado

Capucha- Y eso que?, todos deberian saber que al atravesar una frontera se debe cumplir con el  
castigo...-la capucha miro a los demas y se encendieron dos luces amarillas donde se supone estaban los ojos.

Caetano-Castigo? que tipo de castigo es ese?- dijo preocupado

La capucha rio estrepitosamente -Sacrificio- dijo subitamente

Caetano- Quieres que uno de nosotros se sacrifique para que los demas puedan huir!?- dijo exaltado

Capucha- Asi es, por lo visto tu eres el lider y me parecio correcto preguntarte quien seria- dijo en tono cortez

Caetano- no pienso sacrificar a ninguno de mis compañeros!, estoy a cargo de este equipo y no pienso dejarlos!- dijo heroicamente

Capucha- Entonces, como cumpliras con el castigo!?- dijo notablemente enojado

Caetano-...yo...me...sacrificare...-dijo entrecortadamente

Capucha- un lider que se ofrece por su equipo...que honor, hare los preparativos- despues de esto se fue igual como habia entrado.

Robin-QUE HACES???- le pregunto mirando a Caetano

Caetano-Les estoy dando una oportunidad, aprovechenla!-dijo mirandolos

Logan- no es nesesario...-dijo mientras todos lo miraron

Viktor- Explicate- dijo preguntando por los demas

Logan- El signo de las copias- dijo calmado

Caetano-Crees que eso funcionara con estos sujetos!?-pregunto irritado

Logan- Puede que si puede que no...todo es relativo-respondio el

Robin-si, puede que funcione, despues de todo no seriamos buenos alquimistas si no usamos lo que sabemos- dijo apoyando a Logan quien lo miraba extrañado

Logan- gracias por tu apoyo!- dijo aun extrañado

Robin-No te preocupes por eso, Caetano, eres el unico que esta desatado, haste una copia de ti mismo...eres el unico que esta desatado

Caetano se saco un pelo para reemplazar la hoja, lo tomo con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha hizo los signos del Reemplazo y puso el pelo en el suelo. Del suelo se levanto una copia total de Caetano, con vida y moviendose como el original le decia.

Todos-Genial!!!-estaban mirando a los Caetanos con gran asombro y se miraban unos a otros

Caetano (original)- debo esconderme, actua normal y ofrecete con temor al sacrificio- le dijo a su doble mientras buscaba en donde esconderse.

Robin-Caetano, ahi hay un armario que podrias utlizar- dijo recordando lo util que podia ser un armario para esconderse.

Cuando Caetano entro la Capucha estaba apareciendo nuevamente en el cuarto

Capucha-Listo, lo haremos aqui para que tus amigos aprendan algo de honor- le dijo al doble de Caetano

Caetano (copia)- Pero debes dejar a mis amigos libres!- le dijo mientras los miraba

Capucha- si, los dejare libre- les apunto y haciendo un signo las sogas que los sostenian desaparecieron -ahi esta bien-

Caetano(copia)- podemos proseguir...-dijo dudando un poco

Capucha- si, eso quisieras...-le dijo riendo

Caetano(copia)- a que te refieres?- pregunto mientras miraba a los demas

Capucha- no pensaras engañarme a MI con un signo tan facil como el de las copias...-le dijo mientras miraba amenazadoramente el armario

Robin- Caetano cuidado!- le dijo mientras la capucha con unos signos apuntaba peligrosamente el armario donde estaba Caetano, este salio lanzandose hacia la izquierda por las ondas de la explosion

Capucha- ahora si se pasaron, les ofreci una oportunidad y la desaprovecharon, ahora los matare a todos!- les dijo haciendo el mismo signo ahora dirigido hacia donde estaban los demas, todos saltaron y cayeron pesademente.

Caetano- Chicos, debemos luchar contra él, utilicen la Alquimia que aprendieron antes de venir, no sera facil...-dijo tratando de alentar a su equipo.

Capucha-Jajajaja, no creo que eso cambie mucho las cosas, los aplastare-dijo haciendo unos signos muy raros a vista de todos.

Del suelo se levanto una sombra que atrapo a Caetano por la espalda, rodeandolo. Caetano grito ya que la sombra ejercia presion y lo apretaba para que no se soltara.

Capucha- Ahora veras perecer a tu patetico equipo, cuando los mate a todos me encargare de ti-

Raymon hizo unos cuantos signos, toco el suelo y se levanto una gran ola que azoto a la capucha negra, esta se quedo en el piso, inmovil, sin ninguna señal. Todos los chicos se acercaron para investigar la inerte capucha, a dos metros de distancia se dieron cuenta de que dentro no habia ningun cuerpo, estaba solo la capucha.

Logan- Y el sujeto?- pregunto volteando

?-Me buscabas?-salto donde estaban ellos- me llamo Demitriu, y desde ahora la oscuridad se apoderara de ti!- con un signo hizo aparecer una gran bestia de color verde.

Viktor- Ese hombre es Demitriu!??, es uno de los 7 Legionarios de la Alquimia!!- dijo inspirado y a la vez asustado ya que no estaba de su lado.

Demitriu- exacto, al menos uno de ustedes tiene cerebro- dijo sarcasticamente

La bestia verde estaba esperando la orden de su invocador para actuar, los estaba acechando mientras ellos inquietos no sabian que hacer, miraban a la bestia y luego a Demitriu, estaban perdidos.

Demitriu- Karstka, ataca primero al chico de chaqueta azul (refiriendose a Raymon), destrozalo de a poco!- acto seguido la Bestia corrio hacia Raymon y sacando sus garras ataco a Raymon rasgandole el brazo izquierdo.

Logan- Raymon, ponte detras de nosotros!- ordeno mientras Raymon obedecia totalmente adolorido.

La bestia avanzo lentamente dirigiendose a la improvisada barrera que hacian los amigos de Raymon, esta los observo y preparandose para atacar salto. Todos cubrieron sus cabezas, esperando el impacto, pero despues de unos momentos escucharon un golpe seco. Al mirar donde se escucho el golpe la Bestia estaba tirada en el piso y quejandose.

?-Hola Demitriu-saludo en un tono conocido para Robin-tanto tiempo sin vernos...-continuo

Demitriu-Que haces aqui Morgana?-pregunto mientras la observaba.

Morgana-Lo mismo te pregunto-contesto-nunca imagine que atacarias a unos pequeños chicos...-dijo burlonamente.

Demitriu-Solo nos divertiamos un momento. Pero ahora si podre luchar...contra ti-dijo desafiandola

Morgana- A eso vengo, primero voy a destruirte, luego salvare a estos chicos y cuando termine con esto seguire con mi camino.-le dijo preparandose para atacar

Demitriu- Suena divertido...empezemos!- y ambos se lanzaron al ataque haciendo signos muy raros...

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por este capitulo, jeje me gusta dejarlos con la duda...Espero con ansias sus comentarios y criticas.  
Adios, cuidense y disfruten!


End file.
